The present invention relates to a mini-controller, in particular to a programmable and/or parameterizable controller, such as a logic relay, having at least the following integrated units: an intelligent central processing unit, a memory unit, an operating unit, and a display unit for implementing automation processes.
Devices of this kind are already known. The logic module of the firm Siemens (LOGO! manual, 1996, order no. 6ED1 050 1AA00-0DE0) is a programmable mini-controller of the species for managing smaller control tasks. The device also includes the integrated units described above. Here, the disadvantage is that the device""s design makes programming complicated. The average user is unfamiliar with the procedure used to program devices of this kind, because a conventional wiring circuit diagram must be converted into logic symbols. However, the user must first familiarize himself with the completely strange and complicated operation of the device. Another drawback is the low information density available to the user due to the symbology and the only very small displays of such devices.
An object of the present invention is to devise a mini-controller, which offers a higher information density and renders possible a clearly simpler operation of the device.
The present invention provides a mini-controller, in particular a logic relay, having an intelligent central processing unit (2), a memory unit (8), an operating unit (4), and a display unit (6). The display unit (6) is subdivided into a character matrix of n*m character positions, and a specific object type having a fixed character length is assigned to each character position. The character positions are provided by columns for an operand object type, a connection object type, and for an allocation object type. The memory unit (8) has a non-volatile memory area for storing the various object types in an object allocation table, and a volatile memory area for storing the mapping of the character matrix. The various object types being able to be linked to one another in such a way that lines including current paths producing a logic array are formed on the display unit (6), and the mapping of the character matrix located in the volatile memory area of the memory unit (8) is able to be executed by the central processing unit (2). By permanently allocating specific object types to corresponding character positions of the n*m character matrix of the display unit, the input processes for operating the device become routine to the user within a very short time. In one preferred specific embodiment of the present invention, the individual object types are configured in the form of circuit diagram symbols. This enables even the inexperienced user to use the device according to the present invention intuitively. The need is eliminated for learning new symbols and programming techniques, which is time-consuming. Another advantage is the high information density attained by segmenting the display unit in a fixed manner and by integrating circuit diagram symbols.